


Eat Up

by AmericanDude



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Slight Dirty Talk, fem!dom, mention of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice treats her pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Up

Alfred heard the slight smack of elastic against skin, followed with heels clicking on the floor as someone- Alice, he presumed- walked towards him. His fingers itched to reach up and pull away his blindfold, but he knew if he did that, he would be in trouble, and not the pleasurable kind.

Manicured fingers reached out to skim up his chest, making him shiver as the touch hadn't been anticipated. The same fingers curled into his mussed hair to tilt his head back and hold him there, soft brushes of hair from the woman above him tickling his face and shoulders. She'd worn it down today, it seemed. it was only fitting. Alice stepped back and there was rustling- Alfred couldn't quite identify what exactly was moving, but then there was a click and a soft humming noise filled the air. It almost sounded like- oh.

"Alice?" Alfred breathed, shifting in the hard wooden chair he'd been told to sit on several minutes ago. It was a normal occurrence for him to be ordered into the chair, even in his currently naked state. After a slight pause, he slowly started to move his fingers up to the back of his head, dying to untie the blindfold and see what exactly Alice was planning for them.

Alice clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Hold still and be patient, I'm almost ready. If that blindfold comes off even a moment before you're told, I will not hesitate to lock you in here, Alfred. Without any toys."

Alfred huffed and dropped his hands back down to his lap, but Alice knew he would listen. "Good boy," she praised, pulling up her thigh high'ed stockings to complete her outfit. "Regardless of the fact you don't really deserve one, I'm going to give you a reward. You may take off the blindfold now, and rest your hands at your sides once you've completed your task. Do not move unless I say."

Eager hands tore the blindfold off and let it fall to the floor, Alfred's attention completely captured by his newly revealed and scantily clad partner. He blushed slightly, gaze slowly traveling over her body before it landed on her legs. With a grin, he spoke. "You're wearing the thigh highs I said I liked."

"What a coincidence, you're wearing my favorite outfit as well," Alice murmured, shooting him with a look that made him swallow hard. Ah, how she loved the reactions she could get out of him. She turned around and paused, just long enough so he'd be able to get a nice look at her backside, before walking to Alfred's work desk across the room and sitting down upon it, legs automatically crossing.

"While your behavior these past few days has not been dreadful, it also has not been good, either. I expect much more from you, especially with how well you've been trained. I've been dealing out punishments left and right, yet your behavior continues to decline," Alice sighed. "You'd think that one such as yourself would be very interested in reaping the rewards of good behavior, but I suppose only the smart ones make that connection. Or maybe it's another thing entirely." Her legs parted and a small remote could be seen peaking out the top of her stockings, leading up and under her underwear. "Do you have any idea's, Alfred?"

The man in question snapped his attention back up to her face when he heard his name spoken, resisting the urge to ask her to repeat herself. He'd only get in more trouble, then. "I- I'm not quite sure what you're implying, Alice-" he lied, shifting on the chair and breaking eye contact to gaze at her lovely chest.

Alice watched silently as he squirmed every now and then, internally amused. "Are you hungry?" she spoke softly, eyes firm and demanding as she held his attention.

"I- what?" Alfred asked, blinking in surprise.

"You look hungry," she continued, legs spreading wide. "A hungry pet is more likely to disobey, and I certainly don't want that. If you're hungry, speak up."

Alfred still wasn't quite sure what she was referring to. They'd eaten dinner only an hour or so ago, him complaining about her cooking all the while. He was sure she wouldn't actually think him to be hungry already, would she? Or- oh.

_Oh_.

"You got me, I'm hungry as can be. Do you think I could...eat?" He murmured, focused in on the area between her legs.

Alice sighed. "I'm not sure. Naughty pets don't really deserve dessert, do they? But I always have been one to spoil you, haven't I. Oh, go ahead, before I change my mind." She said, leaning back on the desk onto her elbows and lifting her legs in invitation.

Alfred scrambled forward across the room and onto his knees, her legs hooking over his shoulders as he got into position, leaning in to press his face against her with a happy sigh.

"I don't know what you're waiting for. Eat up."

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been forever since I've written anything. I'm slowly trying to get back into the swing of it, so I'm still really rusty and the pre-sex lead up part has always came across a bit awkward whenever I try to write it. :/ I wanted to use Hungary for this, but then I realized I probably couldn't write her character any good. I hope you enjojed. 


End file.
